Un día muy especial
by El-Digivice
Summary: Muchos pensaron que no se podía dar... pero nunca se debe descartar las posibilidades. Dejen reviews


**Un día muy especial**

Era el año 2016 y algunas cosas seguían casi igual que en el 2001, pero otras ya no y eran solo un recuerdo. Ryo Akiyama se encontraba en su cuarto vistiéndose muy elegantemente, cualquier persona diría que no habría motivo alguno para vestirse así, pero él sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía.

Ryo: Hoy es un día muy especial... no puedo creer que ESTE día llegaría, nunca pensé que ESTO iba a pasar. Pero estoy muy feliz -se decía en su mente mientras su padre lo veía sin que su hijo se diera cuenta. Él también sabía por qué Ryo se estaba vistiendo así.

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad, Rika Nonaka estaba viéndose en el espejo de su habitación, ella usaba un vestido precioso de color blanco y mientras se maquillaba...

Rika: Bueno hoy es EL día, si ESTE día que ni en mi sueños pensé que pasaría. Pero estoy feliz y no me arrepiento de nada -terminó de decir eso en su mente con una sonrisa.

En otra parte de la urbe, Takato, Juri y Henry conversaban y esperaban a sus amigos en las afueras de un edificio vistiendo atuendos muy formales. Ellos también tienen sus motivos para vestir así.

Henry: Oye Takato

Takato: ¿Si Henry?

Henry: ¿Pensaste que algún día ESTO iba a pasar? -preguntaba incrédulo

Takato: No, nunca... ni en sueños -respondía más incrédulo

Henry: Yo tampoco

Juri: Oigan ¿a ustedes todavía les parece extraño?

Takato: Es que...

Henry: Antes no lo podía ni imaginar, ahora ya no estoy tan... alucinado

Takato: Es verdad, se puede decir que de a poco me estoy acostumbrando

Juri: Pero no es para tanto -decía totalmente desentendida

Takato: Henry ¿Vendrá Alice?

Henry: No te preocupes, la llamé anoche y dijo que vendrá

Juri: Que bien

Takato: ¿Y los demás?

Henry: Ellos llegarán, tranquilo. Desde Ai & Makoto hasta los miembros del Wild Bunch

Takato: No es que me preocupe, sino que esta camisa me incomoda -dijo mientras movía su corbata muy fastidiado

Juri: ¿Por qué no te desabrochas el primer botón?

Takato: Si lo hago, no se me verá bien con la corbata

Juri: Deja que te ayude ¿si? -le dijo dulcemente mientras Takato se ponía muy nervioso

Takato: No... por favor -suplicaba al momento que estallaba en nervios

Henry: ¿Qué te pasa?

Juri: Tranquilízate

Henry: A pesar de que son novios, aun te pones nervioso

Takato: Es que... no lo puedo evitar

Juri: No importa, igual te amo -y lo besa sin previo aviso poniendo a Takato muy rojo

Era cierto, Takato no podía evitarlo ya que la belleza de la joven Katou lo ponía así, dando una clara muestra de que ama a Juri con todo su corazón. Volviendo a la residencia Nonaka, Rika seguía en su habitación hasta que Renamon apareció de la nada como era su costumbre.

Renamon: Rika

Rika: Dime

Renamon: Todavía no puedo creer que...

Rika: Si, ya lo sé, todos me lo han dicho, hasta yo me lo he preguntado

Renamon: Pero...

Rika: Parece que nadie quiere que ESTO suceda

Renamon: No, no es eso

Rika: Entonces ¿qué es?

Renamon: Tú lo sabes muy bien

Rika: Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente de darle vueltas al asunto ¿OK?

Renamon: Esta bien, pero ¿estas feliz?

Rika: Si Renamon, muy feliz -respondía mientras que, una conversación parecida sucedía en la habitación de joven Akiyama.

Cyberdramon: Ryo

Ryo: ¿Qué sucede?

Cyberdramon: ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?

Ryo: Todo saldrá bien

Cyberdramon: Pero...

Ryo: Sé de lo que está pensando y no te preocupes

Cyberdramon: Si tú lo dices...

Ryo: ¿Desconfías de mí?

Cyberdramon: No sería la primera vez

Ryo: ¿Pero que te he hecho?

Cyberdramon: Nada

Ryo: Entonces...

Cyberdramon: Olvídalo

Después de esa conversación, todos habían llegado al lugar donde Takato, Juri y Henry tenían su conversación y en la los demás se les unían disfrutando de la amistad que los juntaba.

Takato: Pensé que no llegarían muchachos

Hirokazu: Es que algunos no sabían que ponerse -decía mientras veía a las chicas

Suzie: Si, como cierta personita que no se decidía que calzoncillo ponerse -dijo mientras todos se reían

Hirokazu: Bueno esta bien, pero tú también te demoraste

Suzie: Al menos me demoré en peinarme y no en... eso -mirando con cara graciosa a Hirokazu

Hirokazu: Es que eso es natural, todas las mujeres se demoran en vestirse

Ayaka: ¿Qué dices? -le preguntaba muy furiosa

Hirokazu: No, nada... dicen por ahí, pero yo no

Ayaka: Más te vale ¿eh?

Kenta: Parece que te tienen dominado -intervenía dirigiéndose de manera burlona a Hirokazu

Hirokazu: Oye, tampoco es para tanto, es solo que tenemos nuestras formas de comunicarnos. Pero yo sé que ella me ama -le decía mirando dulcemente a la joven Itou

Ayaka: Idiota -fue lo único que dijo antes de que se fundieran en un beso- No sé como lo haces, por eso es que somos novios

Miki: Aun así no puedo comprender su "amor" -decía la novia de Kenta haciendo un gesto de comillas

Juri: Así son las cosas, no todos son iguales

Kenta: Muchachos ¿saben que le pasa a Henry? Lo veo muy solo -dijo sin apartar la mirada hacia él

Takato: No es nada, solo que está esperando a Alice

Miki: Se nota que la quiere mucho

Suzie: Oigan ¿no han visto a Makoto? -preguntaba con cierta expresión de preocupación en el rostro

Takato: No

Hirokazu: Yo tampoco lo he visto

Juri: No lo he visto

Kenta: Parece que es de familia

Ayaka: ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó extrañada

Kenta: Estar preocupado de su ser amado

Hirokazu: Pero eso natural, genio -decía con cierta malicia y venganza

Kenta: Bueno, pero no todos lo demustran así... o me equivoco -dijo mirando a sus amigos

Miki: Entonces ¿tú nunca te preocuparías por mí si no llegara a tiempo? -preguntaba muy triste

Kenta: Claro que me preocuparía -le dijo mientras besaba a la joven Nakajima

Miki: Menos mal -dijo muy aliviada

Takato: Hirokazu, Kenta, tendrán que pensar antes de hablar. Casi se quedan sin novias

Además del noviazgo de Takato y Juri, Hirokazu y Kenta tenían sus novias: Ayaka (de cabello rubio) y Miki (de cabello color lila). Pocos comprendían el por qué ellas los eligieron como sus novios, ya que no se hablaban a pesar de ser amigas de Juri, y que algunas veces no los soportaban (en especial a Hirokazu).

Pero con el tiempo, y con la ayuda de Juri, se dieron cuenta de que solo era apariencia y Miki rápidamente se fijo en Kenta (bueno, era menos raro) y Ayaka tardó mucho en "comprender" a Hirokazu a tal punto de cambiar su actitud (no tanto) y hacerlo madurar. Suzie también tenía novio: Makoto, el hermano gemelo de Ai y co-tamer de Impmon; en ellos no había problema ya que se podían ver en las reuniones que hacían los tamers y en las visitas a sus respectivos hogares.

Al igual que su gemelo, Ai estaba con Masahiko, el hermanastro de Juri; ellos se conocieron en una de las tantas reuniones de los tamers en el cuál se sorprendieron mucho al verlos besándose durante el baile de esa reunión. Mientras los demás conversaban, Henry seguía esperando a Alice.

Henry: ¿Por qué se demora? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? -se preguntaba muy nervioso hasta que unas manos tapaban sus ojos

¿?: Adivina quien soy

Henry: Eres... -se quitaba las manos para ver si era Alice pero... - ¿Suzie?

Suzie: ¿Pensabas que era Alice? -preguntaba desilusionando a su hermano

Henry: Si -respondía sin ánimos - ¿Y que haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas con Takato

Suzie: Es que te veías muy solo y decidí acompañarte -le dijo muy dulcemente - Y también quería esperar a Makoto

Henry: Esta bien. Espero que ninguno de los dos tarde en llegar

Suzie: Eso espero -luego esperaron y ninguno llegaba hasta que alguien tapaba otra vez los ojos de Henry

Henry: Suzie, ese juego no tiene lógica si lo haces dos veces -le dijo mientras se quitaba las manos para ver a su hermana pero vio...

Alice: Perdón por hacerte esperar -se disculpaba mientras sonreía a su amado Henry

Henry: Pensé que no ibas a venir -le dijo mientras se daban un gran beso

Alice: Parece que me extrañaste demasiado

Henry: ¿Y Suzie?

Alice: Está con Makoto. Que ¿vas a interrumpirlos? -preguntó mientras observaba a Suzie y Makoto besarse sin que nadie los molestara

Henry: No, solo preguntaba

Henry y Alice, según sus amigos, hacían una linda pareja. Todos pensaban que la relación iba demasiado rápido ya que recién conocían a Alice, pero Henry ya la conocía desde la infancia por medio de la amistad entre sus padres. Mientras, los demás invitados conversaban de muchas cosas.

Yamaki: Cómo pasa el tiempo

Janyu: Es cierto, primero eran los niños que salvaron al mundo del Dripa y ahora todos han crecido y tienen sus novias o novios

Reika: Este ambiente me trae muchos recuerdos ¿no es así? -dijo mirando a Yamaki

Yamaki: Tienes razón -dijo con un poco de pena

Rob McCoy: Disculpen la demora muchachos -saludaba algo agitado

Janyu: ¡Hola Rob! Pensé que no vendrías -lo saludó con un abrazo

Rob McCoy: Es que tuvo un contratiempo y...

Janyu: No importa, ya estás aquí... y lo mejor es que tranquilizaste a Henry -dijo mientras observaba a su hijo conversando con Alice

Rob McCoy: Ah... bueno. Parece que se quieren mucho

Reika: Si, se los ve muy felices

Yamaki: Como lo veo, parece que serán los próximos

Janyu: No digas eso, todavía les falta mucho

Rob McCoy: Si, no hay que apurarlos

Reika: Pero Henry es muy maduro

Yamaki: Y él puede ser tu reemplazo Janyu

Janyu: ¿Reemplazo? Que va. Él podría ser mi ayudante

Rob McCoy: Creo que tú ya los quieres apurarlos

Janyu: ¿Por qué?

Rob McCoy: Como ya le quieres dar trabajo...

Janyu: No es eso, es que...

Reika: Será mejor dejar el tema antes de que les dé un ataque de nervios a Rob y Janyu ¿no les parece?

Janyu: Sí, eso, hablemos de otra cosa -decía muy aliviado

Rob McCoy: Yo también estoy de acuerdo

Con todo esto, entraron todos los invitados al edificio que estaba cerca de donde conversaban anteriormente, se limitaron a sentarse y a esperar. Ellos sabían a quienes esperaban.

Sr. Akiyama: Ryo, ya es hora

Ryo: Claro

Sr. Akiyama: ¿Estás nervioso?

Ryo: No, estoy muy tranquilo -le respondió no muy seguro de sus palabras

Sr. Akiyama: Vamos, tú no me engañas

Ryo: Y que tal de esa vez en que...

Sr. Akiyama: Me refiero a que te ves demasiado raro

Ryo: ¿Aún con el smoking?

Sr. Akiyama: Así es, hijo

Ryo: Bueno, estoy un poco nervioso

Sr. Akiyama: Vamos al auto -pero Ryo no lo escuchaba

Ryo: ¿Qué cosa?

Sr. Akiyama: Que subas al auto. Rayos, si que estas nervioso

Estando o no nervioso, Ryo podía pensar claramente y recordar muchas cosas: su niñez, los momentos vividos con su padre, el viaje al Digimundo, uno que otro consejo; pero visualizaba con exactitud un día en especial que cambiaría su vida.

**Flash Back**

Había pasado un mes y media desde la victoria ante el Dripa y todos los tamers se encontraban celebrando su primera reunión en el parque donde solían jugar a las digicartas, estaban contentos hasta que...

Rika: Bueno chicos, ya va a oscurecer y tengo que irme

Takato: Hasta la próxima Rika -se despedía alzando su mano

Henry: Te avisaremos cuando será la próxima reunión

Rika: Eso espero -dijo mientras se alejaba más de sus amigos

Ryo: Chicos, yo también tengo que irme. Nos vemos -se levantó de la banca y se fue muy de prisa

Takato: A...dios. Vaya, de repente se fue ¿Por qué será?

Juri: Parece que ninguno se da cuenta -dijo de repente manteniendo en suspenso a todos

Henry: ¿Qué cosa?

Juri: De que Ryo le gusta Rika

Takato: Eso ya lo sabemos

Juri: ¿QUÉ? -se preguntaba incrédula

Hirokazu: Es que no hay necesidad de hablarlo

Juri: ¿Por qué?

Kenta: Esos dos nunca serán novios

Takato: Tienen razón, Rika odia a Ryo hasta decir basta

Hirokazu: Y siempre dice basta

Kenta: Es un decir, tonto

Hirokazu: Ya lo sabía -le dijo entre dientes

Juri: Yo creo que no lo odia

Henry: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Juri: Se puede ver cuando los dos pelean

Takato: Querrás decir cuando Rika le grita a Ryo

Juri: Bueno, se puede ver que Rika se sonroja cuando Ryo trata de acercarse

Hirokazu: Deben ser alucinaciones

Juri: Allá ustedes si no me creen -decía algo molesta

Takato: No, yo si te creo, solo que...

Juri: Aun así, tal vez les estoy dando muchas esperanzas a Ryo

Rika seguía caminando hacia su casa pero sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo, se detuvo y volteó para ver que sus suposiciones eran correctas.

Rika: ¿Por qué me sigues, Akiyama?

Ryo: Solo quiero acompañarte a casa

Rika: Esta bien, puedes acompañarme

Ryo: ¿De verdad? -preguntaba muy ilusionado

Rika: Pero hay un pequeñísimo detalle -le dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

Ryo: ¿Qué cosa?

Rika Que ya estoy en la puerta de mi casa. Que peeena. Ahora lárgate -le gritaba pero no alejaba a Ryo de su casa

Ryo: ¿Y por qué no me invitas a pasar?

Rika: Porque no quiero

Ryo: ¿Por favor? -suplicaba con una mirada que daría pena a cualquiera

Rika: Que patético -luego, un silencio los rodeó de repente

Ryo: Quiero que me respondas dos preguntas

Rika: Y si las respondo ¿te marcharás?

Ryo: Fíjate que sí

Rika: Bueno, pero que sea rápido

Ryo: ¿Por qué me tratas así?

Rika: Porque se me da la gana -respondía muy desinteresada- Ya va una ¿eh?

Ryo: Ya lo sé.

Rika: Di la otra pregunta

Ryo: ¿Por qué me odias? -al preguntarle, Rika agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me vas a responder?

Rika: Vete -le dijo con cierto enojo

Ryo: Pero si no me has...

Rika: Dije que te vayas, me preguntaste lo que querías y ahora cumple tu promesa de irte

Ryo: No lo haré hasta que respondas la pregunta

Rika: Pues no te voy a responder

Ryo: Entonces nos quedaremos toda la noche afuera pasando frío...

Rika: Esta bien, te responderé

Ryo: ¿Por qué me odias?

Rika: Porque sí

Ryo: Tú no me engañas Rika

Rika: ¿Qué estas diciendo? -le preguntó llena de ira

Ryo: Tú no me odias, al contrario, me amas y con todo tu cor... -y Rika le dio una cachetada

Rika: ¡Lárgate! -le gritó mas enfadada que antes

Ryo: No hasta que admitas que me amas

Rika: Entonces te golpearé

Ryo: No lo harás, me amas

Rika: Te lo dije -alzó su mano para darle otra cachetada pero la bajó inmediatamente sorprendiendo a Ryo

Ryo: ¿Qué te pasa?

Rika: ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me molestas? ¡Dímelo!

Ryo: Bueno, yo nunca te molestaría, solo quiero estar contigo y decirte que... te amo

Rika: Jajajajajajaja. Vaya, de todo las locuras que me has dicho esta se lleva el primer puesto -dijo riéndose aunque a Ryo no le hiciera gracia

Ryo: No estoy bromeando Rika, es en serio -le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos- Te he amado desde esa final del torneo de cartas, ese día mi vida cambió y viví muy enamorado de ti, pero nunca te volví a ver hasta que te encontré en el digimundo. Durante ese tiempo me enamoré más de ti y cuando me gritabas pensaba que nunca te iba a tener, pero tenía fe de que no me odiabas de verdad y era tu orgullo el que te impedía revelar tus sentimientos. Aún así me gustabas como eras, me fascina tu bello rostro, tu cabello, tus ojos violetas me hipnotizan y tu cuerpo me hacen delirar. Me gustas muchísimo y nunca te dejaré de amar, aun si me rechazas estaré siempre contigo -al terminar de decir esto, Rika alzo su cabeza y observaba los ojos azules de Ryo. Nunca había escuchado algo igual y no sabía que hacer... simplemente fue conquistada por el muchacho, aunque lo trate de negar, le gustó.

Rika: ...

Ryo: Y... que dices -pero ella seguía callada- ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

Rika: Yo... ya no puedo más -decía con un cierto aire de derrota

Ryo: ¿De qué hablas? -le preguntaba sin entender lo que ella decía

Rika: Tienes razón, es mi orgullo el culpable -le dijo al momento en que abrazaba a Ryo con mucha fuerza para después mirarlo a los ojos y...- Ryo, yo nunca te he odiado, nunca tuve el valor para hacerlo y simplemente fue un "odio" ciego y sin sentido

Ryo: Rika, entonces tú...

Rika: Ryo... yo... te... amo -si, lo había dicho. Ryo no lo podía creer, pensaba que era una broma, pero pudo ver en esos hermosos ojos violeta que estaba siendo sincera con él- De verdad no sé desde cuando me gustas, pues como dijiste mi orgullo cegaba mis sentimientos, pero te amo con todo mi corazón y nunca me separaré de ti.

Luego de que Rika le confesara su amor se miraron tiernamente, Ryo nunca se imaginó verla así de dulce y tierna... así como ella jamás pensó estar tan cerca de él. Pero no pudieron aguantar más, se acercaron para darse un beso que solamente existía en los sueños de Ryo y en algún sentimiento reprimido de Rika, que por fin se estaba materializando dando rienda suelta a su amor. Además de caricias que complementaban ese torbellino de amor que nadie pensó que se cumpliría y que llegaba a su fin debido a que les faltaba aire.

Ryo: Te amo Rika -le dijo con mucha ternura

Rika: Te amo Ryo... y gracias por existir

Ryo: Ahora... tendremos que decirles a los demás. Claro, si tú quieres

Rika: Claro que se lo diremos, pero será a su tiempo. Aunque podríamos salir mañana ¿Qué dices?

Ryo: ¿Y si alguien te ve?

Rika: No importa, la Rika orgullosa no volverá jamás. Mañana a las 15:00

Ryo: Claro. Entonces, nos vemos mañana... amor -dijo esto último con algo de pena

Rika: Hasta mañana -se despedía con un beso en los labios mientras que Ryo le respondía con mucha pasión

Desde ese día, Ryo y Rika dieron inicio a esta travesía amorosa que con el paso del tiempo se fortalecía más y más. También esto desencadenó, inexplicablemente, la venida de otras parejas entre los tamers, tal vez esto fue causado por el amor que se brindaban y que los demás podían apreciar con facilidad. Primero fueron Takato y Juri un mes después, y siguieron hasta llegar a las parejas que están actualmente.

**Fin Flash Back**

A Ryo se le iluminó el rostro cuando terminó de recordar ese magnifico día en su vida, pero no pudo seguir recordando más cosas gracias a su padre que lo sacó de sus recuerdos

Sr. Akiyama: Ryo... Ryo... ¡Ryo!

Ryo: ¡Que pasó! A quién le robaron -decía saliendo de sus pensamientos

Sr. Akiyama: No pasa nada, solo que ya llegamos

Ryo: A pues... que bien -al salir se dirigió al edificio donde todos sus amigos lo esperaban.

Takato: Hola Ryo -lo saludó con un gran abrazo

Henry: Hasta que llegaste ¿no? -dijo saludándolo con el mismo gesto de su amigo Takato

Ryo: Hola chicos, pues sí, llegue

Henry: ¿Nervioso?

Ryo: Un poco

Takato: Tranquilo, va a salir bien.

Ryo: Es que... ¿y si no quiere? -les pregunta muy inseguro y nervioso

Henry: Por favor, no creo que haya aceptado solamente para dejarte plantado y jugarte una broma -le decía tranquilizándolo mientras lo hacía entrar en razón

Ryo: Tienes razón, pero no hay que descartar las suposiciones

Takato: Ya Ryo, cálmate que todo saldrá bien

Ryo: Bueno... -respiraba hondo- ya estoy tranquilo y todo va a estar bien

Henry: Quisiera creerte... pero lo haré -le dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza y notando su poca cordura

Takato: Yo también lo haré

Otros que ya se alistaban para irse al edificio en donde también los esperaban era la familia Nonaka, tanto como Rumiko (su madre) y Seiko (su abuela) aguardaban con ansias que Rika saliera con su bonito vestido para ESTE día

Rumiko: Rika, la limosina esta lista

Rika: Ya voy mamá -gritaba desde su habitación

Seiko: ¿Y Renamon?

Renamon: Aquí estoy -respondía al momento en que hacía su clásica aparición

Rumiko: Hola Renamon, que bueno que estés con nosotras -saludaba al digimon con una sonrisa

Renamon: Sé que son pocas las veces en que estoy con ustedes, pero este día es muy especial y quisiera que compartamos estos momentos -decía con algo de pena y sonrojo, ya que no era normal ese gesto amigable y que solamente lo hacía con Rika

Seiko: Parece que va a salir

Un silencio invadió por pocos segundos la residencia Nonaka antes de que Rika saliera de su habitación vestida con ese elegante traje diseñado para ESTE día. Rika se veía como un ángel con ese vestido blanco, era como si el traje estuviera hecho de la inocencia de la chica, su madre la observaba muy feliz mientras que su abuela grababa este momento que lo recordarán con mucho cariño.

Rika: Y... ¿cómo me veo mamá? -le preguntaba muy apenada y sonrojada

Rumiko: Rika, te ves de maravilla -le respondía muy feliz

Seiko: Vámonos ya que la limosina esta afuera -avisaba mientras salían de la casa

Rumiko: Vaya, es muy cómoda y elegante ¿Qué dices hija?

Rika: Ah... pues es cierto -le decía un poco distraída, luego su mente la llevaba a sus recuerdos y a uno muy especial

**Flash Back**

Habían pasado tres años desde que Ryo y Rika eran pareja, ese día fue muy especial en la que iniciaron una relación que pocos pensaron que se iba a dar ya que antes no se llevaban muy bien, si Rika se enfadaba con Ryo, él simplemente seguía con ella con su actitud amigable sacando de quicio a la joven. Pero esos días quedaron en el pasado y simplemente serán recuerdos "divertidos" (si se los puede decir de alguna forma), y la Rika fría, amargada y poco sociable... desapareció.

Un día Rika invitó a Ryo a su casa para una cena romántica (una señal del cambio de Rika) y disfrutar la compañía mutua, Rika hacía los preparativos mientras que su madre y su abuela salían.

Rumiko: Hija nos vemos, iré con tu abuela al cine -le decía cruzando la puerta

Rika: Nos vemos -se despedía mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa

Rumiko: Ah... y que les vaya bien en la cena

Rika: Gracias

No pasó mucho para que Ryo llegara a la casa, entró y saludó a su amada con un beso sin antes darle algunos presentes.

Rika: Ryo, te dije que no me gusta que gastes en regalos, con uno o dos son suficiente -le reclamaba un poco enojada

Ryo: Es que... un es una noche muy especial... ¿me perdonas? -le decía poniendo una cara tierna a la ella que no pudo resistirse

Rika: Esta bien... idiota -exclamó antes de que lo besara en los labios

Durante la cena, Rika pensaba en lo que Ryo le había dicho ¿qué se traerá entre manos? pensaba la joven, en sí la velada fue muy intima y bella en la que conversaban muy a gusto y se miraban diciéndose alguno que otro halago. Luego de la cena decidieron ver televisión en el sofá

Ryo: Estuvo muy buena la comida, cocinas de maravilla

Rika: Bueno, mi abuela me enseñó algo y... algunas cosas son invenciones mías -decía un poco apenada

Ryo: Vaya, pues te quedó bien

Rika: Gracias -mientras se daban un corto beso se le vino algo a la mente de Ryo

Ryo: Rika, quiero decirte algo

Rika: Sí ¿Qué es?

Ryo: Desde que te conocí me enamoré de ti a pesar de que me odiabas en el principio y ahora que somos novios pues te sigo amando mas que nunca y no sabría que hacer si no estuvieras a mi lado.

Rika: Yo también

Ryo: Y creo que es hora de que... -empezaba a ponerse nervioso mientras Rika sentía algo muy diferente en su corazón

Rika: De que...

Ryo: Rika ¿quieres casarte conmigo? -le dijo sacando un anillo de rubí

Rika: Ryo... -decía muy sorprendida descubriendo lo especial que iba a ser la cena, según Ryo... y vaya que lo es- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pediste?

Ryo: Bueno, entonces...

Rika: Entones digo que sí, quiero casarme contigo Ryo -respondía con felicidad a un incrédulo Ryo que se emocionó y besó muy dulcemente a su novia, ahora prometida

Ryo: No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Rika -le decía poniéndole el anillo

Rika: Pues yo también me siento feliz y nunca me separaré de ti. Te amo

Ryo: Te amo, y gracias -al decir eso, se fundieron en un beso muy cálido, comenzando una nueva etapa rumbo a su boda que sería el paso mas importante en sus vidas y que nunca se arrepentirían de su decisión.

**Fin Flash Back**

Su mirada estaba perdida, sus recuerdos seguían vivos y su rostro mostraba felicidad, pero ya no podía estar ahí por mucho tiempo. La limosina se había detenido en frente de la iglesia, todos la estaban esperando, así que bajó con mucha delicadeza acercándose lentamente al altar.

Ryo, en cambio, se ponía más nervioso conforme avanzaban los minutos y la marcha nupcial, hasta que al fin la pudo ver, caminando despacio bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes que admiraban su belleza. Rika llegó donde su amado la esperaba junto con el sacerdote, y lo primero que dijo fue:

Ryo: ¿Estas lista?

Rika: Sí

Ryo: No estarás bromeando ¿verdad? -le preguntó un poco inseguro

Rika: Pues la verdad...

Ryo: ...

Rika: ... espera hasta que me pregunte el sacerdote -respondió dejándolo mas nervioso

La misa comenzó siendo muy emotiva para todos, pues ver a una pareja que se ama uniendo sus vidas es algo único, luego del intercambio de anillos, llegó lo que todos esperaban.

Sacerdote: Ryo Akiyama ¿aceptas a Rika Nonaka como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Ryo: Acepto

Sacerdote: Rika Nonaka ¿aceptas a Ryo Akiyama como tu legítima esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Rika: ...

Ryo: Y esta es la parte en la que ella dirá...

Rika: Acepto

Ryo: ¿Qué dijiste?

Rika: Que acepto, o es que ya el matrimonio te está afectando el cerebro

Ryo: No

Rika: Entonces...

Ryo: Entonces dejemos que el sacerdote continúe, jejejeje -reía muy nervioso

Rika: Idiota -dijo en forma de susurro

Sacerdote: Si hay alguien que se opone a la unión de esta pareja, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre -esas palabras asustaron a Ryo, imaginándose a Takato o Henry tratando de impedir la boda, algo que no sucedió pues ellos ya tienen novias- En ese caso, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Ryo, ni corto ni perezoso, levantó el velo que cubría el rostro de Rika para admirar su belleza y darle un tierno beso. Luego salieron de la iglesia rumbo a su limosina de recién casados, mientras los demás le tiraban arroces, ya adentro no paraban de hablar ni de besarse, pues estaban contentos de ser marido y mujer.

En la recepción todos se divirtieron como nunca, primero hubo el vals de los novios, después algunas felicitaciones por parte de los familiares y amigos junto con el famoso brindis, luego fue la cena y el baile donde todos la pasaron bien. Antes de que los novios se fueran, Rika lanzó el ramo, siendo Juri la afortunada, y Ryo lanzó la liga para que él fuera el "afortunado" ante los reclamos de sus amigos por la astucia del novio.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación del hotel, Ryo cargó a Rika depositándola suavemente en la cama mientras se besaban de manera apasionada, hasta que Ryo rompió los besos preguntando:

Ryo: ¿Y ahora...

Rika: Mo me digas que estas nervioso

Ryo: Bueno... si... es que es mi... primera vez -decía tímidamente

Rika: ¿Y qué? También es la mía, y no tiene nada de malo, ya estamos casados así que... -no pudo hablar más, ya que Ryo empezó a besarla y a acariciarla mientras que Rika se entregaba a su esposo en lo que sería una noche inolvidable.

En un lugar de Shinjuku, una pareja se encontraba sentada en un sofá, mirándose tiernamente y dándose tiernos besos.

Rika: Te amo, Ryo

Rika: Te amo, Rika

Ryo: Rika, ya has pensado ¿donde podría ser la próxima reunión?

Rika: Podría ser aquí, nadie ha visto nuestra casa y sería ideal que todos estuvieran presentes

Ryo: Mmm, no estaría nada mal, amor

Rika: Sabes, ha pasado mucho tiempo y es bueno que los demás estén bien.

Ryo: Todos ya están casados: Takato y Juri, Henry y Alice, y... faltan ¿verdad?

Rika: ¿Ya te olvidaste? Hirokazu y Ayaka se casan en un mes, al igual que Kenta y Miki

Ryo: Es cierto

Rika: Ryo ¿crees que nos irá bien?

Ryo: Si te tengo a mi lado, todo será perfecto

Rika: Gracias Ryo, por hacer mi vida tan maravillosa

Ryo: Gracias Rika, por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo

Rika: Te amo

Se besaban pensando todo lo que le deparaba su futuro matrimonial, sabiendo que siempre estarán juntos sin importar las adversidades ni los obstáculos. Ellos, al igual que sus amigos, vivirán unidos por un lazo que nadie podrá romper.

**FIN**


End file.
